deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Gray Man vs. Madotsuki
Description Two dream-themed video game characters fight. Who will win? Interlude Wiz: Dreams are a very strange concept. Anything can happen in them. In fiction, this is played off very well...sometimes. Boomstick: Characters like Madotsuki, of Kikiyama's Yume Nikki. Wiz: And the Gray Man of LSD: Dream Emulator. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. The Gray Man Wiz: We can't say much here, as his history is actually completely unknown. But, from what we know, the Gray Man is a unknown dream entity that seems to be some form of policeman/detective or spy, wearing a dark gray bucket hat and trenchcoat of the same colour that is covering his entire body. His hands are always inside his pockets and his face is completely blank in black, he always drifts towards the player with a kyphotic posture, so it appears like he is looking towards them in an angry manner and with intent to intimidate. It is theorised he could be the result of Hypnagogia. Boomstick: He definitely seems very intimidating - floats towards you slowly, and appearing and disappearing in a bright flash of light when he has affected your dream and memory. He can appear rapidly, even in just one location a lot of times to get you. ' ''Wiz: About that, he can remove the flashback option - the option to see past notable events. Furthermore, he seems to appear after a notable event and deeper into the game, for example in much darker and menacing enviroments - the Violence District, and places with the Downer and Sexual textures. 'Boomstick: He appears most often in Happy Town, and he really does not make it look happy...at all. But anyways, he has seems to have multiple abilities that can be used quantifiably. ' Wiz: For example, he seems to be able to Time Travel and appear in earlier dreams. and manipulate memories themselves and place them in a different dream. By proxy, this allows him to manipulate things like fear and dread itself, and severely hinder an enemies ability to fight. '''Boomstick: As said before, he can erase peoples and warp past thoughts and experiences, which by proxy can allow him to control the mind and place illusions, somewhat. He can place replace something with bad thoughts to torment someone. Wiz: All of this allows him to attack the opponent through their mind in some form and damage them, practically making it very hard to fight affectively. Boomstick: Other than that, he can teleport and reappear in an instant and quite rapidly. While doing this, he creates a blinding flash of light that often scares and stops the player. If it is done right, this can be affective in momentarily stopping someone or something. Wiz: Considering he floats through the air, it can be assumed he has low level flight capabilities, in fact - he can float quite high, above tall buildings. He also can easily move through walls...and anything really, so it is possible he has some form of intangibility he can use to move through objects. It seems like it needs to be activated, as in that it is not passive Boomstick: Since he is an unknown dream entity, it is likely he is immune to things like diseases, heat, cold and natural means. He obviously is not restricted to one person, he can appear in a lot of dreams by different people. Wiz: Onto his physicality...we don't know much, again. He floats slowly and doesn't exert himself much, and teleportation makes him very fast otherwise But, if he is a policeman or spy, he can be estimated to have the abilities and strength of a relatively strong human. He is presumably smart and able to plan and if he is supposed to be a sort of policeman or spy, this fits very well. Boomstick: But perhaps another interesting thing is his immensely strong resistance to reality/dream warping, he is completely unaffected by the power that corrupts entire landscapes, warps lakes blood red, covers walls with incredibly strange and eerie imagery, warp the entire sky pitch black, and perhaps most impressively, corrupt and manipulate the moon and sun. He even can be speculated to have caused all of this, but that is a big assumption. Wiz: But he does have weaknesses. Obviously, he does not seem very strong physically and he can be avoided with enough effort. Although, he still does have the potential to be incredibly deadly. Madotsuki (There's no point redoing this, so I am just going to paste my previous analysis of Madotsuki and somewhat edit it.) Wiz: Madotsuki, speculated by many to be a hikikomori, a child locked inside a room against her will...or a rape victim. Boomstick: We've already gotten off to a dark start. Wow. Wiz: Anyways, Madotsuki's main form of attack is her effects, abilities that vary...'a lot'.'' '''Boomstick: Her main weapon is her trusty 'ol knife, capable of killing most Dream World inhabitants in one blow and slicing through walls, even dimensional walls.' Wiz: Medamaude allows her to teleport back to the Nexus quickly, and the Fat effect makes her fat...useful for ramming I suppose? Boomstick: Just think about it. Wiz: Her Midget effect allows to shrink size enough to crawl into tight spaces with ease and also additionally allows her to create up to six clones, all of which she can create and destroy. Her Lamp effect allows her to see clearly in very dark places, and the Bicycle effect allows her to move much faster and more efficiently. Boomstick: Her Triangle Kerchief ability allows her to turn into a spirit and become intangible, allowing her to fly and be unharmed by anything. She can ride a Broom with her Witch effect, allowing her to move and fly incredibly fast and gracefully in the air. Wiz: And the Spotlight effect allows her to stop time, when it's green time moves smoothly, when it's red...everything stops, excluding her. Boomstick: Her Umbrella allows her to summon rain endlessly, even indoors! With the Demon effect, she can summon lightning bolts, allowing her to smite her foes, Yuki-Onna allows her to summon ice and snow, combine this with her Hat and Scarf effect, she can turn into a Snowman. Wiz: The Neon effect allows her to produce incredibly bright light, allowing her to even blind! The Frog effect allows her to traverse water quickly and smoothly, useful in water and allowing her to jump high, Nopperabu allows her to remove her own face and allows to detach her head. Boomstick: The Poop effect allows her to summon a swarm of flies. Wiz: Even without all this, she's quite powerful, durable enough to survive a space-ship crash,and when she melted in her Snowman effect, she was fine. Her knife allows her to slice through dimensions, kill large creatures and slice through walls, even. She also destroyed a large part of a big wooden bridge with one hit, and can create entire thunderstorms that can cover a forest with her Umbrella effect, and lightning alone is in the range of a few gigajoules. That can kill someone who survived a building busting bomb! And perhaps most impressive; in the manga she transformed into what was called Evil Madotsuki. In this form she was stated to be able to eat out and destroy the entire dream world, which has been shown to be housing multiple stars and solar systems! Boomstick: But she isn't without bad endings...she committed suicide by jumping of a building in the real world she's completely silent and depressed, and is closed off to suffering of others. Wiz: Even with Kikiyama disappearing off of the internet and the game remaining unfinished, she is still very powerful, moreso than what people would expect. Death Battle (Cue Dream Room) Madotsuki was staring into the nothingness on the balcony...she was so bored. She could just play NASU, but that game was incredibly boring and it was the only game she was actually able to get. She could also write in her diary, but she wasn't in the mood for that and it felt so...lonely and cold at some points. In general, she was always lonely and emotionless - if anything, the only emotion she ever showed was sadness and contempt. Contempt for where she was, for how she got in this position, for only being able to stay here and go nowhere else...but this place was always a hellhole anyways, she could see the cold gray from her balcony and it looked like a ghost town, this was by far the tallest building in the town. The mountains and large forest relatively nearby made the town very lonely and considering this was the winter, it was always very frosty, but it did not snow very often. Only penetrating, deep rain...it made her feel even more lonely. It was so cold today, and this was actually Christmas in some other parts of the world, although the Japanese often did not celebrate the holiday - it made her slowly feel with sadness and depression, knowing other children around the world - even in Japan were having an extremely happy day with her family. She had nothing, and since she could remember, she always had nothing. Except them. Madotsuki let out a quiet sigh, as the blank grey sky began to slowly be flooded with darkness...with that, came the rain she had always hated. It was getting late anyways, so she turned around and headed inside finally. (Cue Title Screen) When she did, she was hit by warmth. Not that it was much different, her room was run down with a barely working heating. She was silent for a moment, and almost sobbed when she came to realize...she would always be doing this. This was her future for all she knew and she was very aware for that. She felt her heart punch itself and slow down as she began to think about it more. It felt so hopeless, so crazy, so cold to be her. Part of the lonely sadness was beginning to transform into a form of anger now, so much so that she put her head against the white, peeling wall and smashed her fist against it, slightly denting it and bruising her hand. But she cared so little. She was done with all of this, she had to get out of this place...this situation, no matter how she could, she had to try. And she knew there was only one way...the balcony itself. She checked back a final time and it confirmed her suspicions - there was no way she could possibly climb or jump down safely, the ground was cold, hard concrete. And the building was easily over 30 meters tall. Thus, she came up with a tragic idea; as she thought, there was only one way out of this. One that would surely work, it would end this forever. And so, she walked back into her room - wet from the rain hitting her hair and clothes. She wrote in her diary for the last time, and slowly crawled under the covers of her bed. Drifting off to sleep, in the equally, if not, even more nightmarish dream world. She had all the effects, but there was one thing left to do. (Cue Number World) Once she arrived in the black Nexus, she scanned her eyes around into the darkness. She saw all the normal doors...the Eyeball World, Dark World, Number World, Snow World, Puddle World, Neon World...all the normal ones. She prepared to open the door to the Snow World to explore for a final time, and she almost did so - until she noticed a very strange door into a distance. She was shocked by this, knowing that the usual doors and worlds were the only worlds. Madotsuki had never seen another door. But, she was actually excited! An emotion she had not felt for a very long time. This was something new for sure, and she was very eager to see what this one leaded too. Riding her abnormally fast Bicycle into the dark void, she eventually came upon the strange door, and inspected it. She knew that these normally didn't tell much, but it was worth a try. The door was colored entirely blue, apart from some kind of large symbol covering it. The symbol was of a strange, bird-like yellow creature that was round and smooth in shape, with light blue and red coloured eyes and black, small pupils, connected to what appeared to be the beak. It had horn-like ears on its circle shaped head, and from the thin, long next was attached a body coloured entirely yellow and shaped like a slightly stretched circle - it had no legs. Madotsuki did not understand any of this and suspected that it was not really meant to mean anything, like most of the others. But, it was time to go inside. ... (Cue Intro) She was sucked into something, and was falling. Lots of strange drawing, letters and text flashed before her eyes and into her brain as she struggled to remotely comprehend what was happening. The bird-like figure from before, the words in the Latin alphabet LSD, strange drawing-like martial artists doing some kind of dance, words in kanji, numerous other strange figures spinning around her falling body. An eye appeared, and looked right at her before blinking and morphing away. A samurai-like 2D being was running at her over and over again as the background shifted to some kind of metallic-coloured arc in a murky, green sky. Suddenly, her eyes were assaulted when it shifted to a green, pink, dark blood red and then bright light white background with the words in Linking the Sapient Dream in multicoloured text and in the Latin script again before shifting another time. It was a strange negative coloured background of a murky, black sky and a large city in the distance. A rainbow-coloured circle with a strange pattern appeared, and moved aside as words began to circle her very fast. in Life, the Sensuous Dream appeared in white text, then in Limbo, the Silent Dream in white again, but the letters L, S and D were coloured a dark blue. This stayed on the screen for a few second, then moved aside for another set of words. in Lunacy, the Savage Dream appeared close to her in black and blood red text, Lunacy, Savage and Dream appearing in pitch black while in and the were coloured dark blood red - that one was rather intimidating. In pink and blue, two lines of words saying in Laughter, the Spiritual Dream circled around her, and then faded away for a phrase saying in Leisure, the Sonorous Dream coloured in pitch black again except for the letters L, S and D which were a bluish-greenish colour. And then, they all faded away as the background was covered in clouds to reveal a final phrase saying in Linking the Sapient Dream, this time completely coloured in black. Then, finally the background turned completely black...just LSD in a white badge-like shape. She passed out from there. (Cue - Violence District Ambient A put it on loop via right click) She awoke on the cold, wet concrete ground...she had absolutely no idea what that was. She groggily got up, and started to look around slowly...the sky was deep black, it seemed to be nighttime and it was quite cold. She seemed to be in the middle of an extremely run down city, but every light was on in each building which was extremely strange. It had lots of alleyways, streets, high rises and overpasses - it was on the seaside, making it very windy and it felt even colder because of that. The place looked extremely eerie and considering it was so full...but so lonely, it unsettled her quite a bit. She gathered herself up, and turned on her Bicycle effect to explore the city. It certainly matched up to what she thought of it at first. She saw dead bodies and a strange, faceless little girl playing hopscotch. She wanted to go and inspect her at first, but Madotsuki thought it would be best to just leave her alone. She kept on moving through the city blocks, continuing to feel increasingly unnerved throughout the city. It was eerily silent until Madotsuki heard the sound of a car racing towards her. She dodged it quite easily, and looked back at the automobile...it continued to race through the road and eventually flew off the edge, into the cold ocean water. She could hear it explode from under the water. What was this place? While she thought that to herself, she began to notice something. It felt far different her, not as in it was scary or eerie but it felt like a different reality. It felt strange and it would be incredibly hard to explain, but she felt like she was in a different multiverse, dimension, or reality. With that thought in mind, she began to produce cold sweat. Madotsuki continued to ride through the terrifying place with her bike, but stopped suddenly and noticed something incredibly disturbing. There were women hanged on lampposts, all wearing similar clothing and similar hairstyles. They all seemed to have been executed en masse, and the smelled like they had been dead for a very long time, they looked it too. She began to walk towards then slowly, just to inspect them. She got within about 5 feet of their bodies, when one their ropes broke suddenly. Madotsuki stopped, and looked closer when they started to stand up. The dream girl took out her knife and quickly sliced through each one, they were rather weak and considering they were rotting dead bodies, it made sense. She continued to explore while a relatively large plane randomly flew into site and crashed into the ocean, causing a large explosion and a gush of wind that could be felt from her location - which was miles away. But Madotsuki did not take much notice and kept on riding her bike. She crossed a few more city blocks and got close to what appeared to be an airplane dock, when an audible gunshot flew at supersonic speed and just barely missed her. She looked towards the direction it came from, and saw the shooter. It seemed like a soldier, wearing some form of cloak or trenchcoat with a large helmet covering his head. She was unsure of what to do - she never had to deal with bullets before in the past and already knew they were extremely powerful. Madotsuki transformed using her Witch effect and flew towards the gunman very quickly. When she was close enough and behind him, she jumped off and used her Knife effect to plunge the blade into the soldier's back and right into his spine, causing him to fall over. With one last stab, she killed him. But, as she did so, her vision faded into a bright red let and she felt herself being teleported to another location, eventually losing the ability to feel the ground. (Cue Happy Town Ambient C) She awoke slowly on short grass - it didn't look like there had been water for a long time from a glance. She stood up quickly but with a stumble and began to look around; Madotsuki was in what looked like a small village or town, completely barren and deserted by the looks of it - it had a very old Japanese theme to it, and it was mostly made out of wood. She could see two large monuments in the distance, one of a Buddha's head, and the other of a foot. It had red arc-like structures in the distance, but other than that the town was mostly filled with small white and black wooden houses. The dreaming girl took out her Bicycle effect once again to traverse throughout the unknown settlement. As she rose through the village, she saw a Minotaur pulling a carriage without paying any notice to her and floating Buddhist statues in the distance. She overalll did not give any real attention to these strange entities and instead kept on moving. But, as she kept on riding her bicycle, she began to feel hints of dread and anxiety, like if somewhere in the town there was a very dangerous being. It did not help that it seemed to be turning somewhat colder with the sky turning a misty, but moderately deep grey. And out of nowhere, a figure teleported into view with a flash of light at speed that could be considered almost instant, and began slowly drifting towards her. It looked very strange, and had a much more ominous feel to it than the rest of the strange beings she had saw. It was wearing dark grey all around, with a bucket hat and long trenchcoat of the same colour. It had its hands in its pockets and was in quite an intimidating stance, or one that was meant to intimidate. The oddest thing was, that its face was completely blank - it was just blackness. It did not walk either, it floated in the air from a short height. Madotsuki did not think it was remotely friendly, so she immediately turned on her Knife effect and moved to slice through the strange, malicious entity...but her hand literally went straight through him. She slashed yet again with the same result but this time, she felt her mind be assaulted with violent lights and strange eyes, but the worst thing was the feel of her dread becoming horribly expanded. This only lasted for a second but in the dream girl's perspective it could of been an entire hour before she felt her body jumping away. So with that, she knew it had to be destroyed, yet was still not actually sure of what it was actually capable of doing. The being seemed powerful but she had no clue. The being was still advancing emotionessly towards the younger girl and no one would or could of known its intentions. Fight! (Cue Funky Solution) Madotsuki thought quick - if the knife didn't do anything, and it seemed intangible...what could she use to stop it? She decided to test something out for a second. She turned on the Umbrella effect and was causing raindrops to start to fall from the grey sky until a incredibly bright spray of light hit her eyes and forced her to cover them. The grey man had teleported right behind her and began to plant incredibly haunting images and memories into her mind, but he didn't move faster or use his actual body. In fact, it seemed like he was limited to this for some reason. This gave her another idea that she would use for later. She ran away from him and rain began hurling done rapidly, turning the ground into a thick, wet muddy paste within a few seconds, but this affected very little of what the both of them were doing. As rain was pouring down, Madotsuki could notice something incredibly faint but important; the entity's suit was showing wet patches of where the rain had hit the Grey Man's trenchcoat. She didn't think much of this at first, and turned into a demon with her Demon effect. Blasts of lightning began hitting the ground at speed no one could track, leaving small craters and burn patches. Unfortunately for Madotsuki, the dream policeman had enough of a brain and mind to notice her intentions. He began teleporting around very rapidly, mostly in circles around the girl while the lightning was hitting randomly over a few houses in an attempt to strike the Grey Man but they did not seem like they were going to do anything. Furthermore, the output of light he gave out by teleporting so rapidly around Madotsuki was actually beginning to effect her eyesight. This also stopped her from using the lightning bolts effectively and within a few seconds, she began to feel her mind being assaulted with previous memories and dreams. Memories of the FACE event began to cover her mind, along with other rather disturbing dreams and intense lights, along with images of common phobias. (Cue Title Screen again) The most distracting feeling or emotion however was her lingering dread expanding even more and growing into outright fear. The thought that whatever this being was could exploit her mental problems and fears like that was,admittedly, extremely effective but also really strange - it was bothering her a lot. If this being could do this much with its abilities, it could possibly do it to other people. She realized that it had to be stopped in whatever way possibly, simply because of how dreams worked. The dream wanderer had one final plan, and she was not even completely sure if it would have any effect. (Cue Long Tall Eyelash on loop if you have to) She opened her eyes to see the Grey Man's completely blank, menacing head gazing down at her. Quickly switching to her Stoplight effect and with just enough time for the being to notice the change, the light flicked red and time itself stopped. Most shockingly, so did the dream entity. It seemed Madotsuki was correct, even whatever this is could not stop or manipulate time. She quickly got up, and gathered herself, gradually calming down. Madotsuki stepped behind the frozen still Grey Man, and flicked the stoplight green. In an immensely small amount of time, she switched to the Knife effect and plunged the blade into the Grey Man's back. A strange warping noise entered her ears, and with a flash of light the strange dream entity disappeared. Did she kill it, or at least make it retreat to where it came from? She had literally no idea. But after around 20 seconds of waiting, she began to calm down, and actually thought it was over. Now all she had to do was wake up and she would be out of this terrible world and dream. She moved her arm and hand upwards slowly and was already touching her skin and applying pressure before Madotsuki noticed a large flash of light from the corner of her eye, and felt her heart punch her ribs and stomach in sheer horror as much more terrible memories began to cloud her mind, while her diary and good memories/thoughts were being destroyed and erased slowly. She began to drop to the floor as it became very overwhelming to think or comprehend anything anymore - with the visions and memories growing even more vivid. But slowly, she began to transform from a human into something else while she was curled on the floor. Madotsuki was transforming from a girl, to some kind of large monster with black eyes that was barely even humanoid anymore. The Grey Man didn't really know what to think of this, but the being knew that it likely was not a good sign. It was already looking much more malevolent. The large monster started to turn reality itself into spaghetti-like ribbons and then consuming it in a strange mouth. Then, the new Madotsuki turned towards the Grey Man and began to consume reality in his path...if he didn't do something he was bound to get eaten up. If flooding her with bad memories and thoughts transformed her into this creature, the opposite must be able to transform her back. (Cue Witch Flight) It slowly consumed the Grey Man but he stayed relatively resistant to this and flooded Madotsuki with good memories and thoughts. She felt her mind being flooded with happiness, conflicting her hate and fear. Good memories of peace and joy filled her mind, defeating the bad thoughts and memories as she gradually transformed back into a normal girl again. This led her into believing everything was fine, that the dream was over and she was awake - safe in her room. But then, as she slowly opened her eyes to see the blank, cold emotionless face of the Grey Man - she realized she was not leaving that easily. And slowly came to remember everything. Within a few seconds, Madotsuki felt her mind being torn apart by memories of traumatic events like FACE, scarier parts of various dreams and worlds, the thing that led her to being this antisocial and mentally unstabled. Bright lights, eyes and things she had never seen before - nor wanted to in the first place were added in. The girl began shaking in the mud in the dream, and she started shaking in her bed as well. Her eyes rolled back in her head and she began hyperventilating in both reality and the dream, the effects between the two realms weren't that different anymore. Eventually, she started to slow down in her movements, her brain having taken enough shock for it to cause a heart attack in real life. As the last seconds of Madotsuki's life began to tick away, the last seconds of the dream did as well. The strange dream entity teleported away in a flash of light as the girls heart stopped in her bed. K.O. Conclusion Boomstick: Wew lad what was that. Mind explaining a little, Wiz? Wiz: Well, this battle was extremely hard to deal with. The Grey Man had abilities that were incredibly hard to understand or channel effectively, and LSD: Dream Emulator itself is so strange in figure that it's honestly a wonder we ever did this battle. But, anyways, the Grey Man's teleportating and intangibility made Madotsuki's actual speed, strength and durability feats quite useless...as well as most of her effects. Boomstick: We don't even know if the Grey Man's intangibility has anything to it, so we just made a safe bet that it wasn't passive. And even then, it would be extremely hard for Madotsuki to put her Stoplight effect to good use. By the way, killing ghosts does not mean you can kill all intangible things. Wiz: Another thing; the Grey Man's ability to use Memory, Dream and Mind manipulation to manipulate memories and thoughts was very useful, considering Madotsuki is canonically mentally damaged in some form, and considering this was the composite version it made her even more vulnerable to this. If she turned into Evil Madotsuki via this, then the Grey Man would just plant good thoughts and memories in to make her transform back. Overall, she was defenseless against this. Boomstick: Even if Evil Madotsuki got the chance to try to consume him, considering the Grey Man was completely unchanged by the Sun being turned blood red via reality warping means - they could probably hold off for a decent while. Wiz: And that was all the time they needed. Yume Nikki is a very surreal and much more filled game than LSD: Dream Emulator but nothing matches its warping of entire landscapes via the Downer texture and so forth. Boomstick: Madotsuki could never dream of defeating the Grey Man in total. Wiz: The winner is the Grey Man. Advantages & Disadvantages Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:ImagoDesattrolante Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Horror Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles